


无人之境（四）

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个末世中慢慢靠近的故事





	无人之境（四）

住进隔离区最大的好处大概就是又能重新用上热水。朱正廷终于在离开北京之后第一次痛痛快快地洗了个澡。可惜没有人能来欣赏他的清洁成果。他见不到蔡徐坤，每天只有一个戴着口罩的守卫过来送三顿饭，每次都在朱正廷站到最远的角落之后，他才敢开门把饭放进来，生怕朱正廷一个喷嚏就能把他打得去见阎王。

他感到无法承受的孤独。他很快意识到蔡徐坤无时无刻不在他身边对他来说已经变成了多么重要的一件事，而当他发现自己夜里在无意识的抚摸自己的胳膊时，才知道自己有多么怀念两人之间频繁的肢体接触。

这简直可悲到令人心碎的地步。他想知道蔡徐坤住在哪间房里，想知道他会不会也在想念自己的触碰。

更多的，则是无聊。除了吃饭，他就只剩靠在墙上压腿来打发时间。第三天时他问警卫自己能不能写张字条递给蔡徐坤，警卫拒绝了他，不过给他拿来了一张书单。他选了本看上去是像是武侠小说的书，结果大部分内容都是后宫争宠的戏码。

第五天，终于来了一位真正的医生。

“所以我是要死了吗？”朱正廷问他，只想能尽快结束这一切。

“我进来还不到两分钟，我们慢慢来，好吗？”大夫笑着说。

大夫介绍自己姓于，询问了朱正廷这段时间来的一些感受，然后一边闲聊一边仔细检查朱正廷的病征。于大夫说自己已经退休了几年了，这次形势所迫才又重新出山。

他让朱正廷想起自己的爷爷，慈祥而又威严，令人心安。

检查结束时，带着期待与恐惧，朱正廷又一次小声问道：“所以我是要死了吗？”

于大夫拍拍他的肩膀，“别担心，只是感冒，已经快好了。再待上三天，症状消除了就可以走了。记得好好休息，好好吃饭。多喝热水！”他眨眨眼睛，笑着转身敲了敲门上的玻璃，提醒警卫开门让他离开。

“您见到蔡徐坤了吗？”突然福至心灵，朱正廷急忙嚷道，“跟我差不多高，头发很多，眼睛很大，嗯，很帅的一个小伙儿。”

“还没有，”于大夫答道，“你是我今天的第一个病人。”

“如果您见到他，能帮我捎个信吗？”

他不知道于大夫有没有帮他捎信，不过一个多小时后他却得以知道蔡徐坤是安好的，有人在他的小窗上敲了敲，等他从床上爬起来冲过去看时，正好看到警卫推着蔡徐坤往楼道外走去。窗子太小了，他不知道蔡徐坤有没有看见他，他拼命地用手掌拍打门窗，一个警卫走过来制止了他。

 

三天最后变成了七天，后来又加了两天，因为于大夫一直没有时间过来给他签字放行。

整整14天后，朱正廷终于得以离开这间隔离室。他床头墙上的一小块涂料破损已经被他抠得有手掌那么大，那本后宫情仇他简直都能倒背如流了。

一个警卫护送他来到了前台。蔡徐坤正在和一个人聊天。听到他们的脚步声他转过身来，有一瞬间他的表情一片空白，紧接着他漆黑的眼睛里闪起亮光，他一阵风似的卷过来，身旁的警卫吓得赶忙挡在朱正廷身前，蔡徐坤一秒都没有停顿地绕过他，与张开手臂迎接的朱正廷紧紧抱在了一起。

蔡徐坤用力锁扣住朱正廷的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈窝，拳头攥紧他的衣服，在他耳畔说道：“我每天都来，他们不让我见你，他们什么都不告诉我。”他一遍一遍地重复，朱正廷安抚地摩挲着他的后背，膝盖在强烈的情绪作用下有些发软。

拥抱良久，蔡徐坤终于慢慢放松了胳膊，朱正廷悄声说：“你知道他们都是有枪的，你还敢那样吓他们。”语气里却不无自豪。

“你才是吓到我了。”

“我不是故意的。”

“他们什么都不肯告诉我。”蔡徐坤的声音掺上了泪意。

“你不许哭，”朱正廷已然带上了哭腔，“你哭的话我绝对就忍不住了。”

蔡徐坤笑着勾上他的脖子，让两人的前额碰在一起。他的眼睛里闪烁着泪光，但他的声音重新恢复了坚定，“我不哭。我们回家去。”

 

室外的窗台上摆满了种着菜苗的花盆。

“芹菜，白菜，番茄，辣椒。”蔡徐坤一个个指给朱正廷看。“现在季节有点早，这一棵不知道能不能活。”

这是个好主意，朱正廷心想，靠罐头显然不能长久。他捏了捏蔡徐坤的手鼓励他继续说下去。他已经重获自由一小时了，却始终不想放开蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤也没有表示任何异议，只牵着他往前门走去。

这地方还不错，有点陈旧，家具也有些过时，和他过去住过的地方都没法比，不过现在看来却颇有生机。

虽然他们只拥有其中一间房，别的房间属于其余的幸存者。

蔡徐坤一直忙着给朱正廷介绍自己的植物，神情里带着一丝紧张，就像当初他刚刚当上他们队长时的样子。

“这个是莴苣苗，”蔡徐坤又开始介绍一个新盆，“这盆估计要等一阵，这个苗没育好，有点弱，不过拿进来了比较暖和-”

“坤，”朱正廷放开他的手，扶上他的肩膀。

蔡徐坤盯着花盆看了很久才终于看向朱正廷，他咬紧了牙关，喉结不安地上下游动。他伸出双手捧住朱正廷的脸，凑过来与他前额相抵。

“对不起，”他轻轻地说，大拇指不断抚过朱正廷的下颚线。“我不应该心急，应该再想想别的办法，等你好转一些，我不应该害你受这么多苦。”

老天。

“难道当初我会同意你等下去吗？”朱正廷反问道。他们都心知肚明他当时一天也等不下去了。蔡徐坤不可能不知道这一点，却把责任都怪在他自己头上。“我当时比你更急，这怎么能怪你呢？”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，重新将朱正廷圈进怀里。朱正廷搂住他的腰，满足地呼吸着他的味道，感受彼此胸膛的起伏。再没有更令人安心的感觉了。他紧紧地扣住蔡徐坤的背，宛若抱住生命的浮木。

两人就安静地拥抱，最后蔡徐坤稍稍放开他，吻了吻他的前额，他们的鼻尖虚虚抵着，朱正廷舔了舔嘴唇，蔡徐坤微微笑着问他，“要不要喝点咖啡？”

“又有咖啡可以喝了？”朱正廷问道，他突然感到精疲力竭，这真是奇怪，他在隔离室里睡了那么久，却一直没有安心入眠的感觉，他一直紧紧绷着，如今健康地被放了出来，重新回到了蔡徐坤身边，那份延迟许久的疲惫也瞬间变得再也无法压制。

“当然比不上你三星大厨的水准。”蔡徐坤开着玩笑，搂着朱正廷的肩膀进了厨房。“就是速溶的啦，不过是你喜欢的奶味重的那种。”

“那就来一杯吧。”朱正廷点点头。蔡徐坤引着他到餐桌前坐下，拍拍他的肩示意他等在那里，然后小心翼翼的量出两杯水，点火，烧水，为了两杯咖啡大费周折。

“要开始注意储水了，”蔡徐坤随口说道，“我们弄了一个大水箱，现在是储雪，之后会储雨。不过他们在商量修复小范围的供水系统。”

“我们？”朱正廷注意到，“有很多人住在这里吗？”

蔡徐坤笑着摇摇头，“我也还没弄清楚，我天天忙着去等你去了。都没顾上融入组织。目前主要也就是负责浇浇菜。不过我跟着许哥的搜寻队出去找过几次东西，然后我也试着去找过你的家人，但是还没有结果。你记得我们填过的那种表吗？”他等着朱正廷点了点头才继续说道，“我去问了有没有类似的记录，然后汪阿姨，就是给我们登记表的那个阿姨，她说如果你的家人来的时候电还没有停，那么所有的记录都在硬盘里，但是那个时候还没有封锁，人来人往流量非常大，所以很有可能压根也找不到什么。”

朱正廷不知道说什么，只好又点点头。

所以他们也许根本不在这里，失去了档案和线索，他们可能就此消失在茫茫世界里。他们可能搬来了居留区，又和朱正廷在北京的感受一样，觉得无序而无望，于是又搬走了。他们可能去了任何地方，没有留下任何痕迹。他也许真的再也见不到他们了。无论他们现在是平安还是逝去，朱正廷都没有机会知道了。

隔着一米见宽的餐桌，朱正廷突然觉得距离是如此遥远，他站起来走过去，蔡徐坤伸出手臂揽住他。

“谢谢你。”他努力眨着眼睛压抑泪意。

“不要气馁，”蔡徐坤用力捏住他的肩膀，“这边住着的有个电力工程师，他在努力修复供电，汪阿姨也在帮我查纸质的档案。就算他们不在这里，也总会有个去处，我们会找到他们的。”他抬手刮了刮朱正廷的下巴，鼓励地笑了笑，看在朱正廷眼里却是十足的哀伤。 

他只有蔡徐坤了。在很长很长的时间里，他可能都只有蔡徐坤了。朱正廷不知道要说什么，只好盯着跳动的火苗看。

蔡徐坤敛去笑容，低低叹了口气。他亲了亲朱正廷的额角，倒出一杯咖啡递给他。朱正廷尝了一口，却好像品不出什么滋味，只是跟着蔡徐坤一起喝掉了它。

夜里人们陆续回来。蔡徐坤给朱正廷一一介绍。许哥，南哥，杨姐，黄姐，吴姐，刘叔，还有汪阿姨，大家都对他的到来表示欢迎。

“祝贺你！”汪阿姨亲切地拍了拍他的背，笑容比在隔离区里要温暖了许多。

大家一起做了吃的，又围坐在餐桌旁用了晚餐，一切都如此“喧哗”。朱正廷曾经站在几万人欢呼的舞台上表演，如今餐桌旁几个人的低语却会令他感到应接不暇。

蔡徐坤在桌下碰了碰他的腿然后挨着停住。朱正廷想握住他的手，可又觉得在人前这样会有点奇怪。他已经忘记他们过去在人群里是怎样相处的了。他甚至也不记得过去他们单独在一起时是怎样了。几个月前，他从没想过要和蔡徐坤在睡觉时牵着手抱在一起，而现在那是他最自如的感觉。

其实也并没有过去多久。

晚餐后大家围着火盆聊天，蔡徐坤回房把吉他拿了出来。

“诶，可算是拿出你的宝贝来了啊！”许哥嚷嚷道，转身冲着朱正廷说，“前几天让他表演，死活说没有心情，我还说他没人惯着他那巨星的臭脾气呢！来来来，给唱首好听的，我们办公室原来几个妹子迷你们迷得要死要活的。”

朱正廷坐在沙发尽头有点害羞地笑了笑。

“我先来吧，”蔡徐坤挨着他的腿坐下，试了试音准，弹起那首熟悉的Stay。

不同于原唱的凄切，蔡徐坤唱得很放松，带着一丝自嘲的微笑。

“Funny you're the broken one but I am the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving”

他偏头看向朱正廷，又转回来望着火盆里橙红色的光。

朱正廷看着他拨弦的手指，心里说不清在想些什么。

一曲终了，众人欢呼喝彩。

“坤哥，从今天起你是我坤哥！”许哥夸张地演着，“艾玛，迷死人了，我向坤哥道歉，为我过去在办公室里所有的无知言论道歉！”

大家一阵笑闹，几个姐姐拉着蔡徐坤伴奏唱了些大家都熟悉的歌，朱正廷也配合着表演了一段，然后便各自回房洗漱休息了。

 

两人终于又能睡在一起，朱正廷感到无比的轻松满足，蔡徐坤在他背后揽着他的腰，呼吸在他的后颈，无论世事怎样变化，起码他们还在一起，他就不是孤单一人。

“你说，电什么时候能来呢？”他轻声问蔡徐坤。

“这个说不准，南哥是干这个的，你明天可以去问问他。”

“肯定要等一段时间的。”朱正廷说。

他一晚上都在考虑这件事情。如果他能在这里找到家人，他可能就不会再离开了，他知道出发时他们不是这样计划的，但是经历了这么多，他觉得他不能强迫他的家人们和他一起离开安定的居留地，上路去经历那未知的一切，他不能那样对他们，而如果要离开他们，他不敢保证如今的他能做到。

他也不希望离开蔡徐坤，但是等待电力恢复可能会需要几个月甚至更久，蔡徐坤的家人们同样在湖南等着他。

“肯定要等等，你在担心这个？”蔡徐坤撑起一个手肘，紧了紧搂在朱正廷腰上的胳膊把他翻过来平躺着。

朱正廷舔了舔嘴唇，点点头看向天花板。黑暗中蔡徐坤的脸只是一个模糊的黑影，可是朱正廷仍然不敢看向他的脸，“你应该出发去湖南，你的妈妈还在等着你。”

蔡徐坤没有说话，他摸索着把手从朱正廷的腰移到他的脸上，然后俯下身贴着他的额头。朱正廷听见一声似笑非笑的呼气。

“你为什么总是这么想要我丢下你自己走？”蔡徐坤问道，带着受伤的语气，和一点微末的鼻音。

“这不一样，”朱正廷说，“这不是把我丢在仓库。这是你的家人。”

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，鼻尖和朱正廷撞在一起，“不，这是一回事，”他一字一句地说道，“一模一样。你会离开我吗？如果是你的家人在湖南，你会离开我吗？”

我会，朱正廷心想。如果蔡徐坤的家人在这里，他能确保他们重逢，确保他们会长久平安地生活在一起，他会放心离开的。他不能强迫蔡徐坤放弃自己的家人跟自己走。

“这两件事不一样，因为我现在是把你拖在了这里，”朱正廷试图说服他。他伸手握住蔡徐坤的肩膀，“你随时都可以出发回湖南，不用困在这里陪我。”

“但是我刚刚才把你接回来，”蔡徐坤颤抖地说道，他的气息吹在朱正廷脸上，和他的声音一样不再平稳。他用拇指一遍遍地抚摸朱正廷的颧骨，亲吻他的前额，不停地重复，就好像没有意识到自己在这样做一样，“我才刚刚重新找回你。”

朱正廷艰难地咽下喉咙里阻塞的泪意，伸手抚上蔡徐坤的颈后，拉低他的头从而也亲上他的前额。“我知道，坤，我知道。”

“不要逼我走，”蔡徐坤不再争执，而更像是请求，“我不想再经历一次了，你不懂，他们可能会开枪打死你，或者不给你吃的，或者我以为你是感冒而你真的得了那个病，那么你就算死在里面他们也不会告诉我，连汪阿姨都不会告诉我，你明白吗？整整两个礼拜，你现在想要把它拉长到几个月，甚至永远。我永远都不要再过那样的日子。”

“我明白。”朱正廷轻轻地说。可直到这一刻之前，他并不曾了解过。在隔离室里他感到过害怕，感到过孤独，感到过对蔡徐坤深入骨髓的思念，可是他并不曾需要担忧蔡徐坤是否还活着。

“我说过我们要待在一起，”蔡徐坤的手指在朱正廷的发间收紧，仿佛担心他会起身离去，“我们要在一起。”

他们用枪指着他的眼睛，他仍然在为此抗争。

“我们可能要等很久的。”朱正廷慢慢地说。他试探着摸了摸蔡徐坤的脸，没有摸到湿意才放下心来。

蔡徐坤点点头，亲了亲他的脸颊，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，“我不在乎，”蔡徐坤贴着他的嘴唇说道，这当然不可能是真的，但是当亲吻最终落下吻在他的嘴唇上时，朱正廷即刻便忘记了思考，他轻轻抓住蔡徐坤的头发，嘴唇微微张开迎接这个柔软而又缠绵的吻。

蔡徐坤按住朱正廷的下巴让他的脸微微侧开，进而一步步加深这个吻，朱正廷舔过他的上颚，令他终于是因为美妙而忘记了呼吸。

良久，蔡徐坤稍稍退开，亲吻又落在朱正廷的脸颊，颈畔，最终又回到另一个深吻。朱正廷陷落在无尽的亲吻中，一手在他的头发中轻挠，另一只手无序地在他身侧来回抚动。

“我并不是想让你走，我只是-”蔡徐坤吻住他不让他说话。每一次唇舌相接，都仿佛燃尽一根他的末梢神经，每一次指尖触碰，又好像将他踏实地包围在最确切的爱里，一时间浮浮沉沉，浑然忘我。他抓着蔡徐坤的衣服直到蔡徐坤覆在了他的身上，包裹住他，他用力搂住蔡徐坤，让他紧实地压住自己。

“可以吗？”蔡徐坤在他的唇边问道。

“嗯。”朱正廷伸手将蔡徐坤的衣服扯了上来。

“好。”蔡徐坤几乎是郑重地说道，从头上一把扯掉了自己的衣服。

这本该是多么奇怪的事情，他们的亲吻，蔡徐坤帮他脱掉自己的衣服，那些无意识的顶胯，他甚至能感觉到蔡徐坤的性器与自己摩擦在一起，然而一切又是多么的自然，他伸手摸进蔡徐坤的裤腰，蔡徐坤没有犹豫便帮助他一起脱掉了两人的裤子。

当蔡徐坤重新覆上来时，顺手拉着被子盖过了两人的头顶，一片漆黑中，只有火热的喘息，相亲的肌肤和绵延不尽的亲吻。他将两人的性器一起握在手里，满意地听到朱正廷唇边溢出一声破碎的呻吟。他一手开始撸动，一手伸上去扣住朱正廷的脸，将呻吟悉数吞入口中。

半年来两人都不曾自行纾解过，此时一番刺激，不久便相继释放在蔡徐坤手里。蔡徐坤拿纸把两人腹部胸前擦干净，又重新伏回朱正廷身上，手指打着圈儿描摹着他肩头肌肉的线条。朱正廷搂着他的后腰，半仰着头仿佛还在余韵中没有回神，他便又起了心思去细细啃咬眼前那根曼妙的锁骨，直到身下那人给出反应轻抓他的后背，才松口凑上去重启亲吻。

两人的性器很快又重新抬头，蔡徐坤引着朱正廷的手让他握住自己，两人相互抚慰对方，拼命想弄出些花样去取悦对方，又被对方带来的巨大快感逼得遵从本能只会尽力撸动。两人都不自觉地向彼此手里顶去，顶端不时撞击在一起，激发难耐的低喘。蔡徐坤咬上朱正廷的下巴，沿着下颌线一路啃吻到耳后，将耳垂吞入口中用牙齿细细碾噬，一手掐住他的细腰，另一只手用指甲轻轻刮过他的顶端，激得朱正廷不得不松开一只手抓上他的后背，用力抠住他的肌肉，双腿缠上他腿后，嘴唇蹭在他耳边若即若离，不住发出缱绻的吟哦。两人最终在一波波涌起的情潮中同时射进了对方怀里，蔡徐坤强打住精神给彼此擦干净，便抱住朱正廷一同坠入了黑甜梦境。

 

晨光映在蔡徐坤略带疲惫的侧颜上，他端着咖啡靠在橱柜上，缭绕的水汽为雕刻般的线条笼罩上一圈柔光。朱正廷坐在餐桌前，他已经从晨起的混沌中完全清醒了过来，才终于开始感到一丝紧张。

蔡徐坤感受到他的目光，转头朝他微微笑了笑。

这正是朱正廷目前需要看到的。他回复了一个同样略带倦意的微笑，站起来站到了蔡徐坤的身边。

“你也要点吗？”蔡徐坤举着咖啡示意了一下，“水刚烧好，不麻烦。”

朱正廷清了清嗓子，“好啊，谢谢。”

蔡徐坤笑着亲了亲他的头发。

所以一切如常，他心想。从寻常的拥抱发展到近乎渴求彼此的触碰以抵抗严寒与孤独，再到如今，一个新的飞跃，朱正廷有点不知如何定义他们的关系。

“你起来多久了？”他问道。

“一个多小时吧。”蔡徐坤答道。搅拌咖啡的勺子在杯壁上发出清脆的磕碰声。

“干嘛不叫醒我？”

蔡徐坤撞了撞他的肩膀，“你昨天累坏了。”

“你也是啊。”朱正廷知道蔡徐坤昨天肯定比他辛苦得多，一早就去等着接他。现在回想起来，隔离区里的生活已经遥远得像一个模糊的梦境，最起码昨天这个时候他肯定还在床上躺着，毕竟起来了也无事可做。

两人沉默地喝着咖啡。站在蔡徐坤身边仍然和平常一样自然亲切，然而朱正廷又清晰地意识到诸多新的意象，当蔡徐坤倚靠过来时传递的重量，他举起杯子时手臂肌肉的收缩与延展，他的胸膛随着呼吸的缓慢起伏。

“我们需要谈谈这件事吗？”他举起杯子，对着里面的咖啡轻声问道。

蔡徐坤谨慎地看了他一眼，“你想要谈谈吗？”

朱正廷不置可否。

“你和我，”蔡徐坤简短地说，“我不后悔。”

朱正廷提着的心落了下来，“嗯。”他腼腆地笑了笑，撞了撞蔡徐坤的肩膀。

 

接下来的两天，两人都投入了海洋般的纸档搜索。

档案完全没有任何归类，就是无数的表格，堆在一间昏暗的办公室里。汪阿姨已经整理了一小部分，按照姓氏拼音排出了顺序，朱正廷忙着在里面寻找自己熟悉的名字。

终于不再有人关着他，能开始真正地做一件事情，即使每一次看到朱字他的心都要飞起又坠下。

总会找到的，他一遍遍对自己说，总会有一个朱字是代表他家人的名字。

到第四天中午，两人已经把所有的纸档都翻了一遍，还是一无所获。朱正廷盯着最后一张表格，视线逐渐开始模糊。

蔡徐坤也清完了他手中的表，把最后一摞放进了档案柜里。

“竟然这么快就清完了。”朱正廷尽量保持了声线的平静。

蔡徐坤把他手里的表拿开，然后握住他的手，两人的手指都被油墨染成了蓝灰色。

“我以为还会有更多表，”朱正廷又说。

“他们是9月底来的，”蔡徐坤说道，“那会儿还有电，所以他们进入居留区的档案在电脑数据库里。这些纸档都是停电后才有的，起码可以说明在十月底之后他们没有进出过关卡。所以即便他们离开了，也是在那之前就走了。”

朱正廷并没有自己设想中的崩溃，他猜想自己的情绪大概在除夕到家那天已经全部爆发完毕了，之后累积的失望也就只是在麻木之上的堆叠。他曾经抱有希望，而如今希望只能带来太多痛苦，所以这大概也是一种无情的自我保护。他感觉自己已经在坚持与放弃中游移，他还在谨慎地坚持着，但他并不乐观期待。

头天早晨吃饭时他看到南哥在研究一本工程手册，南哥说他还有一个小组的成员都已经研究了个把月了，稍稍才有了一些眉目，也许几周后能有办法把系统重新运转起来。

几周是多长呢？朱正廷曾经在风雪中跋涉了几周。无数的人在几周中失去了他们的生命。

他还能再坚持几周。他必须能。

“你还好吗？”蔡徐坤凑过来问他。朱正廷点了点头。蔡徐坤接着说道，“别放弃，我们还没到放弃的时候。”

“我没有放弃，我只是-”他说了一半停下来，不知道接下来该说些什么。蔡徐坤挠了挠他的手心，又紧紧握住。

蔡徐坤说得对，还没到放弃的时候，只是接下来的进展完全不由他们决定，他们只能等，而无望的等待令人心焦。

 

“知道这什么意思吗？”许哥指着门上一个图案问道。

朱正廷抬头看了看，一个√，一根竖线，一个0。他点了点头，“物资搜寻完毕，没有发现…”尸体，他心里想了想，“屋里没有人。”他背着包跟在蔡徐坤身后爬着楼梯，今天他们加入许哥的搜寻队出来搜罗物资。能加入团队贡献自己的力量，不用孤单待在家里，实在是个不错的感觉。

但是当他意识到整栋楼里唯一标着0的屋子就是许哥刚才指给他的那间时，那种振奋又悄然消散掉了。他和蔡徐坤已经搜罗过不少房屋，他们都懂得那种弥漫的酸臭代表着什么，但是当他们顺着一栋30层楼的居民楼一层层的爬上去，看着一扇扇门上标记着3人、2人、5人，又是全然不同的冲击。

他曾经在北京已经习惯了这一切，如今重新回到了城市里，这些不断出现的数字又开始刺痛人的神经。

许哥注意到他的视线，“我们过去会埋葬他们，当时我们人手还够，所以你可以看到我们住的那一片，门上都没有数字只有√。但是现在实在是，没有精力去做了。”他抿了抿嘴，“你会习惯的，慢慢就接受了。”

朱正廷点点头，“我懂。”

大部分人们都是在床上离去的。朱正廷为此感到一点罪恶的感恩，因为许哥一般是安排他们去厨房和厕所，卧室都是老队员去检查。到晚上回家时，他们一共完成了5家的搜罗，带回了满满一车物资，而朱正廷已经忍不住要把自己从头到尾刮去一层皮了。

不过确实慢慢就习惯了，到了第二周，他已经可以忍住不对着空房间说“对不起”和“谢谢”，不在队员们欢庆丰收时感到难堪。他们需要抽离情感，需要为了生存披上铠甲。

蔡徐坤看起来也是一样，刚开始的几天，出任务时朱正廷会紧紧跟着他，现在朱正廷慢慢找到行动状态后，他可以看到蔡徐坤一路操作精准地收集物资，高效而利落，让他心中也生出隐隐的骄傲。

于是他也努力提高自己的技能与效率，和蔡徐坤比赛谁能更快更多地完成任务，后来吴姐干脆把他俩分出一个小组负责自己的目标房屋，因为两人的你追我赶实在太吵闹了。

这天他们正要进入自己的第三套房子里，两人在楼道里赛跑看谁能先进入房间主卧。蔡徐坤虚虚绊了朱正廷一下，抢先摸到了门把手推开了门。

“不要进来，”他僵硬在门前，干巴巴地说道。

“干嘛？”朱正廷探身过去，一边还在弯着腰揉磕到的膝盖。

蔡徐坤伸手拦在他的胸前，“正正，不要进来。”他侧身闪进了门缝。朱正廷闻到一股陈腐的腥臭味，他正要握住把手准备开门，就听见蔡徐坤从里面把门反锁了。

十五分钟后，蔡徐坤面色苍白地扛着塞满成果的背包走出来。余下的一天他们都没有再比赛。蔡徐坤一直沉默而心不在焉的样子。

晚上两人窝在火盆边分享一罐啤酒。

“屋里到底有什么？”朱正廷问道。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头没有答话，嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线条。

这着实比眼泪还要令朱正廷手足无措，他握住蔡徐坤的胳膊把头枕在他的肩膀上，“我们回床上休息吧。”

 

蔡徐坤第二天没有出队，声明莴苣苗需要他全天候的呵护。朱正廷跟着许哥忙了一天，但是全然没有了和他在一块的活力。回到家后他疲惫地洗了个澡，溜达到院子里看蔡徐坤搭建大棚。

“你不在一点意思也没有。”他抚上蔡徐坤的后腰轻声说。

“那是当然。”蔡徐坤做出臭屁的样子。

第三天朱正廷留在家里陪蔡徐坤一起整理土壤，因为蔡徐坤没有表现出一丝出队的意愿。下午两人在工具房挑选工具时，蔡徐坤花了一个小时也没选出他想要的木桩。他就和朱正廷离开隔离区那天一样肉眼可见的情绪紧张，不停在粗糙的树皮上摸来摸去，手上扎了不少倒刺。

“你给我过来。”朱正廷终于受不了了，一把抓过他的手，揪出一根明显的木刺。“你到底怎么了？就不能跟我说说吗？”

蔡徐坤僵硬地摇了摇头，沉默地低头看着朱正廷轻柔地抚过他的手掌，挑去剩余的木刺。

朱正廷拽着挑干净的右手揣进自己的口袋，又开始清理蔡徐坤的左手。

“坤，有什么事都告诉我，好吗？”

蔡徐坤缓缓呼出一口气，“里面有很多血。”

朱正廷点点头，又一遍抚过蔡徐坤的手掌，试图平静他的情绪。他当时闻到了，即便已经是几个月后的味道，他也闻到了。

“人们可能绝望了，害怕了，然后会做傻事，就是，当你意识到事已至此，我们再也回不到过去的生活了。”蔡徐坤慢慢地说道。

朱正廷明白他的意思，他把蔡徐坤的左手也揣进自己的口袋，倾身过去抱住他的肩膀。

“他们杀死了自己的孩子。”蔡徐坤说道。


End file.
